Mystic Force: Eclipse Knight
by FinalFantasyCrazedGirl01
Summary: Ro Jacqueline, a girl of logic and reason, has never believed in magic. However, when Darkness rises and she and her friends are called upon to be Mystic Force Power Rangers, she must open her mind and believe in the destiny the magic leads her to.
1. Broken Spell I

This came to me as I was binge watching PRMF on YouTube. Hope you enjoy! Special Thanks to **xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx** who lended me a hand in this story

 **Key;** _Italics are thoughts, line breaks, or written past images._

 _ **Bold and italics is narration or magic**_

Plain is just talking and the usual.

ENJOY!~

* * *

 _ **A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic.**_

 _Standing before a lake, a woman with beautiful red hair held a golden wand. Dressed in she purple dress with a golden headdress framing her hairline, she waved the wand and magnificent flowers appeared on the bank before her. The sun rose and colored the sky with a rainbow, sheding light and color onto the castle across the way._

 _ **But then darkness came into power -**_

 _The sky grew dark and a dragon flew into the kingdom, the flames it breathed scorched the ground below. With an army of evil, there was ruin and destruction far and wide._

 _ **\- And the great battle...began.**_

 _As smoke and fire rose from the earth, soldier of all variety fought. Destruction echoed in the kingdom and all that was heard were the cries of pain or the shouts of war being waged. Pure chaos._

 _ **An army of the undead, lead by a powerful warrior, swarmed over the land, setting their sights on the Human realm and beyond.**_

 _A female like bat flew over the battling armies and purple beams shot from her eyes; emitting more torment on her victims._

 _ **All seemed hopeless, when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth.**_

 _Six warriors; red, yellow, green, blue, pink, and a mix of gold and black, charged forward, despite the odds that were against them. Battling valiantly, they fought for the land they loved._

 _ **Against insurmountable odds, they battled heroically. They drove the evil back from the edge of the human world.**_ _**And then the bravest wizard of them all, cast a spell that sent the armies into the Underworld. He sealed darkness inside giant gates for eternity.**_

 _The giant gate shook the ground as it sank from the surface, down into the depths of the Underworld._

 _ **And Evil disappeared from the surface world. But with great victory, comes great loss**_

 _Though the ruin of the battle, the woman with red hair walked the empty grounds of the saddened kingdom, collecting the wands of the fallen warriors, her fallen friends._

 _ **The human world never knew of the great battle, or the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction.**_

 **Even till this day, they live in peace. Totally unaware...of what...is about...to awaken.**

* * *

 _Ro…_

 _Ro…_

 _Ro..._

"Ro!"

The blonde haired girl jolted upwards and connected with something hard. A sharp pain seared through the girls head immediately after, "Ow. What the heck, Madison?" Looking up, her vibrant brown eyes met with darker ones.

Madison Rocca, age seventeen, held a video camera only inches away from her best friend, Ro Jacqueline's face. "As you can see, Ro once again has fallen victim to sleep, as she spends too much of her time staying up late and reading science books."

The honey blonde haired girl, Ro Jacqueline, rolled her eyes and playful pushed the camera away from her face, "Keep on laughing, Mads. One day I'm going to be working for NASA."

"Whatever you say…" The ebony haired girl walked off deeper into the store, to record her other friends.

In the small town of Briarwood, there was a small, one of a kind record shop called the Rock Porium. Owned by Toby Slambrook, he had only five employees; two boys and three girls. While all had their difference, they all shared one common trait; they were very inactive employees.

Ro Jacqueline, now awake from her dreams, stretched her arms in the air and scanned her surroundings. With blonde tips, the twin sister to Madison Rocca, Vida, spun record disks and rocked out to music instead of taking out trash.

Charlie "Chip" Thorn, a tall and lanky ginger, paraded around the store with fake sword and cape made from an old sweatshirt. The imaginative boy fought monster, while also scaring off customers instead of attending to them.

Madison Rocca, with her video camera, recorded all that Ro saw, including the slightly muscular boy with the skateboard, "Hey." He said, before flexing his muscles in the camera.

"Hey, Xander." The camerawoman replied before changing the direction again, only this time it landed on…"Toby!"

An overly curly haired man, dressed in a wetsuit and goggles stood in the doorway. All five teens stopped what they were doing and by the disapproving look their boss was giving them, they knew to gather in front of him.

"Hey, nice snorkel boss." The boy known as Xander Bly complimented.

"Weren't you taking the day off today?" Vida said.

Toby said something to the teens, but it was muffled by his snorkel. Ro snicked slightly before Toby pulled the snorkel from his mouth and spoke fluently, "Yes, I-" He ripped the whole snorkeling set off his face, causing Chip to cackle, "Yes. As a matter of fact, I was at the beach, snorkeling with the little fishes. And one, swam up right to my mask and looked at me, with these big fish eyes and he said-" He smashed his hands to his face, imitating a fish, "Are you employees cleaning the store like they said they would do?" The five teens couldn't contain their laughter at their bosses humor. "Now, I have to back to the water, back to the reef, find the fish, and say 'no'."

Toby stomped through the store, or maybe it only sounded like he was stopping due to his flippers, and the teens followed him. "Why don't you take a breather?" Xander suggested, "I'll gather the troops and assign them things to do. uh, sweep the floor, stock the merchandise, take out the trash, etc cetera."

Ro rolled her eyes. _Leave it Xander to be our 'leader'._ For as long as she could remember, Xander had been cocky, headstrong, and quite egotistical. That boy placed himself on a pedestal above everyone else.

"Oh! Uh, you mean, do the jobs I pay you for?" Toby asked, before retreating back into his office.

Xander turned towards the other, "Well you heard the man," He handed out jobs to his friends, "Chip; sweep the floors, Madison; stock the merchandise, Vida; take out the trash, Ro; clean up the countertops," He clapped his hands, "Snap, snap."

While Chip and Madison proceed to do as they were told, the short haired ebony and the long haired blonde shared a look before stomping to Xander, who proceeded to lounge in a chair.

Vida ripped the pillow from behind him while Ro pulled the magazine from him hands, oth girls crossed their arms and looked down at the Australian, "And what are you doing?" Vida questioned.

"Glad you asked," Xander answered, "I'm supervising. Hey, it's not as easy as it looks. I know it might look like I'm not doing anything, but I'm actually very busy." He pointed to his temple, "Up here."

Ro scoffed, before hitting Xander behind his head with the magazine. As soon as she did that, the ground below them shook. "Earthquake!"

"Everybody, take cover!" Vida yelled, before she and Ro ducked under the table with Xander.

Though the shaking, an unprotected Chip shouted, "It;s the end of the world! Just kidding!"

"Chip!" Madison yelled, grabbing the ginger and pulling him under the counter with her.

Toby, who emerged from his office, ordered, "Don't panic, don't panic! Remember the fate procedures! Get under a desk!" He ran back into his office and Ro shut her eyes tight.

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hour; it truly was an endless wait for the shaking to subside. After what felt like an eternity, the shaking seceded.

"Is it over?" Ro heard Madison ask.

Chip followed by saying, "I'm alive!"

Everyone waited just a few more minutes for aftershocks, before the got back up. The store was now in more ruin than it had been in before, but thankfully no one was hurt.

"Oh great," Madison accompanied, "The store's messier then before."

Vida snorted, "You thought that wouldn't be possible."

"Well, the good news is the worst is over."

Ro glared her brown eyes at Xander, "Why'd you say that? Now something awful is going to happen!"

 _~Scene Break~_

An hour after the earthquake had finished, after the employes of Rock Porium had finished working and cleaned up the store, the five teens changed back into regular clothing before proceeding to do activity to their liking.

"After narrowly escaping death, the human species finds ways to cope with it very different ways," Maddie narrated her taping as moved the camera around her friends, "Some us physical activity," Xander, who had been shredding on his skateboard, stopped to give a wink in the camera, "Some listen to music," Vida could barely hear Madison over her loud music, but she heard just enough to know to wave, "Some imburse themselves in learning," Ro, who had herself buried in her science textbook, gave a nod of acknowledgement, not bothering to look up at the camera, "And some eat," Turning the camera to an eating Chip, she asked, "Tell me, Chip Thorn, what kind of pizza are you eating?"

"Sauce, chicken, pepperoni, cheese, and chocolate marshmallow." Chip answered

Ro looked up from her textbook and scrunched up her nose, "That's nasty, Chip, just nasty."

Maddie nodded in agreement and turned the camera to her own face, "Ew, a fine example of the non human species."

"Somebody please help me!" A voice broke through Maddie's recording and the others immediately stopped what they were doing. "Someone please? Someone? Anyone? Please help" The friends rushed to where the voice was and saw a small crowd gathering around an elderly man, "It's my brother. We were walking, just up the road, and some creature grabbed him. I fear the worst." Maddie and Vida shared a look. If one of sisters was in trouble, the other would do whatever to get the other one back, "I-It's just out of town. The creature took him into the woods." Immediately after saying that, people began to walk away and shake their heads.

"Imagine that, V? Him asking for someone to go into the woods." Xander said to Vida, who paid no attention to him, "V?"

Ro felt like speaking up to help, or maybe calling the police. After all, you should always try to help others...right? _But this is the woods we're talking about._ As always, Ro's logical side began to worm its way into her thoughts.

"Won't somebody please help me?" The old man asked again, only this time he got an answer.

"I will," Heads turned to a darker skinned, young man working on a motorcycle. Ro, nor any of her other friends, had ever seen him before. Putting down his tools and standing up he said, "I could use a break."

"Oh, thank you." The old man thanked, walking over. Ro smiled lightly, looks like not everyone scared of the woods.

Xander didn't seem to want this guy helping because he deliberately greeted the guy, "Hey, I'm Xander. You're new around here, aren't you?" The guy gave a nod, "Probably not aware of all the facts, and there's just one; you go into those woods, you don't come out."

"Heard about it," The guy acknowledge the warning, but brushed it off, " The guy needs help. No one else in this city seems to care."

Ro immediately felt offended. In fact, she felt so offended that she acted before she thought, "Didn't you mother ever teach you not to jump to conclusions? I'm coming too."

"I'll go with you as well!" Vida stepped forward next to Ro and looked at everyone around, those who just stood and did nothing, "Not everyone in this city is a coward."

Chip stepped forward as well, "I'll go too! I always wanted to go on a dangerous quest," He then looked at his two female friends, "This is a dangerous quest right?"

"Peraless." Vida answered

"Sweet!" The ginger cheered

The young man looked over his new allies, "Well, then let's go." And with that, the elderly man and teens set off to woods, leaving Maddie and Xander behind them.

 _~Scene Break~_

No one in the group of five seemed to pay attention to the **DANGER: KEEP OUT** signs that covered the grounds of the every drawing closer forest grounds.

"Are you sure you are willing to enter?" The old man turned and asked, "the woods are a very scary place."

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who's brother's in danger." Mr. Hero responded. Mr. Hero was the nickname of the leather jacket wearing, dark eyed young man that had voluterned first.

"Everyone's in danger." The old man whispered, causing chills to run down Ro's spine. _Well, that's not creepy…_

"Everyone's in danger, yeah!" Chip was a bit too happy about this warning.

Ro gave a roll of her brown eyes and whacked him on the chest, "I don't think you're supposed to be positive about that, Chippie." Ro didn't like the woods, they creeped her out far too much. Not to mention that they whole 'everyone's in danger warning' gave her a gut sinking feeling. In fact, ever since that earthquake, she had felt a dwell of darkness come over her. It did not help that there was a loud beep from behind the group, causing an already anxious Ro to jump.

The group turned to a black jeep that pulled up to them. Vida stepped forward, clearly angered and cried, "Xander! I told you if you ever took my car, I'd rearrange your limbs!"

Ro placed a hand on vida shoulder, "Down, girl."

Xander brushed off her threat and hopped out of the driver's seat with Madison, "You're going into the woods and never returning, as if you're ever going to see it again."

"He's got a point." Chip shrugged

"You're my sister," Madison said, "Where you go, I go."

From behind them, the old man watched closely and whispered, "And so there is six."

Ro clapped her hands together and rubbed them, "Now that we have a whole team, why don't we get to the helping and go into the-" Ro turned to the woods and gulped, "Wonderful woods, and hopefully don't die."

The others nodded and proceeded to go into the woods, lead by Mr. Hero. As they walked, the scenery seemed to darken and the trees appeared to be growing taller, so tall that Ro could barely see the sky.

"Uh, it's creepy out here." Madison commented as they trudged through the forest.

"Got that right," Xander agreed.

Ro breathed shakily, "Why can't these woods be like the woods from Sleeping Beauty or Snow White? Where are the singing birds?"

As they passed a legion of trees, Maddie felt something strange, "What was that?" The others stopped, "I felt something, something weird."

"Wait, where's the old man?" Mr. Hero pointed and he was right, the old man was gone. _This is bad, very, very bad._

"Ten seconds in the woods and we're already lost, alright!" Chip was far too cheerful for Ro's taste.

That was the last straw for Ro, "It's not alright, Chip! We're lost! L-O-S-T! Lost! And were probably miles away from civilization! We're stranded, no hope of rescue! We have no idea where we are and-"

"Ro!" Twin sisters, Vida and Madison both exclaimed, "Calm down."

"You're freaking out over nothing, chill." Vida tried to calm down their over reactant friend, "I'm sure if we walk around, we'll find our way back to the road."

"Yeah," Madison agreed, "We'll just retrace our steps, alright?" Ro nodded her golden head as they began to walk again.

"I've heard that trolls, goblins, and elves live in the woods." Chip, as always, was not helpful as he listed terrifying creature that were said to live in the woods, "I've also heard that a witch lives here. She's hideous, with green skin and a black tongue with yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth when she speaks."

Mr. Hero, noticing an anxious little blonde, spoke up against Chip's accusations, "You've been reading too many fairy tales, friend," The others turned around after they all heard a hard crack of branches, "Guys, there's no such thing as witches." None of them spoke, but there eyes read fear and terror, "What? Oh, so now you're playing with me," He raised his vocal chords and mocked, "'Oh, someone's behind me, I'm so scared.' Boo!"

"Humana, humana, humana." Was all Ro repeated, as she usually did when she was flabbergasted or scared.

"There is someone behind you." Vida told him.

Mr. Hero turned around to see a figured cloaked in black, slowly moving towards them. Just like the others, he took up a look of fear.

"Anybody want to run?" Madison asked as the figure moved closer and closer.

"Already tried," Xander answered, "But my feet won't move."

From there, strange looking creatures jumped out from the trees and circled the teens. "She brought friends!" Vida exclaimed.

"What's that?!" Ro exclaimed over the commotion as the saw the cloaked figure pull out a glowing white wand.

" _ **Mysto aerotan!**_ "

The six teens were swept up from under their feet by what appeared to be brooms, before they were forced away from the creatures preparing to attack. The wind whistled by them as they were hurled to a large tree, then dropped to the ground. Through sore bones, the teen then propped themselves back onto their feet.

"Okay, new guy." Xander brushed himself off, "Now you know why no one goes into these woods."

"The names Nick." Mr. Hero introduced himself finally. _Nick, huh...suiting._

Looking around them, mainly at the much larger tree, Vida asked the question on everyone's minds, "What is this place?"

"I call it Root Core." The teens jumped as they saw the black figure they had seen earlier.

"Quick, in here!" Chip hurried them into the cave of the enmourius tree.

 _~Scene Break~_

"Ow!"

"Stop pushing!"

"Xander, you're stepping on my foot!"

"Who's the heck is touching my-"

The quarreling shouts of the group ceased as they all stumbled through a hidden door, out of the dark cave and into light. It appeared that the group had stumbled into the hollow center of the tree. It was illuminated by computers and fire and lanterns, and roots curled around what appeared to be computers and grids. In the center, was a large, glowing orb.

The teens looked around in confusion, "I thought it best you were brought here." The voice caught the teens attention, and once again they were confronted by the cloaked figure.

"Can we seriously not get away from you?" Ro questioned aloud.

Xander stepped forward, "Hi, I'm Xander. It's a really nice place you got here...it's very..um…" He knocked on the circular table in front of him, "Woody."

The dark figure waved their hand and light flicked to five broomsticks that had taken the teens off to their new location. Each broomstick stood behind a color with a symbol of some sort of creature. "I am that sorceress, Udonna." The figure exclaimed and there off her cloak, revealing a red haired woman of great beauty, "Welcome to my home." Upon opening her arms, more lights turned on and technological equipment came to life with buzzing and beeping.

"Woah, this is awesome." Chip grinned happily.

"When the six of you entered the forest, you stepped into a magical dimension." The woman, Udonna, explained to the teens.

Chip's jaw dropped, "A parallel dimension? Outside of Briarwood? Do we live in a great city or what?"

Udonna continued her explanations, "A few years ago, there was a great battle in our world. Dark magic conquered our realm, and was about to enter your dimension, when we finally defeated them and sent them back into the Underworld, but at a great coast," She looked down, "The gate was sealed with a powerful spell, however, during the recent earthquake, a crack appeared in the gate and evil has slipped through." Ro listened intentivly. _Can all this be real? Can magic truly exists?_

"Hi, remember me? Xander?" Xander asked, "Look, I'm just wondering, what does that have to do with us?"

"It could mean the end for both our worlds." Udonna answered.

"Oh…" Ro gaped, "That's bad, really bad,"

"Please," Nick stepped forward from the group, "None of us are buying this fairytale."

Udonna frowned at Nick and stepped up to a pedestal where a book was held, "This is not a fairytale. What I tell you is what happened."

Nick scoffed, "Guys?"

"Hey, let's hear what she has to say," Vida told Nick, "We can always ;leave after that."

Udonna spoke again, "The Xenotome, the book of the unknown. In it is everything we do not know," She motioned the the large book in front of her and the group moved closer to the sorcerers, one by one looking over the book.

"What kind of language is that?" Maddie asked, looking over the book as scripture and images appeared onto the page, "I've never seen it before."

"It is that language of the Ancients," Udonna answered, "You will soon learn it," She then read aloud, "It says; When evil rises again, six mystical warriors from the human realm will stepforward. You will be those warriors. You are the Power Rangers."

Ro felt like fainting right then and there, "Too much myth, not enough logic." Xander steadied his friend as she swayed from the shocking story they had been told.

Chip, however, was quite pleased to hear about this job opportunity, "Nice!"

"Look, excuse me," Xander raised his hand, "There must be some mistake. How are we going to defeat pure evil? Our high school hasn't even won a football game in, like, six years."

"This is too much for me." Ro fanned herself, "I can watch a few Disney movies and have a laugh, but seriously? Magic and darkness? I can't believe it. I refuse to believe it!"

Udonna gave a sad smile to the blonde, "As woman of science and logic , Ro, I know this must be hard for you to believe, but you know deep down, that this is true. You've always known that magic was real, you just don't wish to admit it." Udonna pulled out six wands from her sleeve, each with the same colors and creatures the broom were propped on, "These are your magic wands." She handed them to the wands; Yellow for Chip. Pink for Vida. Blue for Madison. Green for Xander. Black for Ro. Red for Nick, "Never go anywhere without them."

"Udonna!" A voice cried out the sorceress name as another teen entered the room. Her hair was a dirty blonde and her eyes were a warm brown, kind and sincere, however the frantic look caused Ro to worry, "Udonna!' She stumbled over her feet to the woman, but stopped when she realized there were others, "Oh, hello, nice to meet you, excuse me. Udonna," She leaned forward and whispered in the elder womans ear.

Udonna's eyes widened, "You must stay here until I return," She told the teens, "Do not go into the woods by yourselves." With a snap of her fingers, the sorceresses what gone in a blur of white.

"I wish I could do that," The new blonde snapped her fingers over and over, "I practice and I practice, but nothing!" She stopped talking to herself, realizing that the group was there, "Oh, hello again. Um, I'm Claire, sorceress in training here at Root Core."

"Okay, that's it," Nick shook his set and set down his wand, "I'm out of here." The other prepared to follow, but Claire stood in there way.

"Uh, no, you can't go," Claire tried to order, "Udonna told you to stay here until she returned."

"We all better go," Maddie said, trying to get away.

Claire looked nervous and frantic, "Oh, this is not good," Her mood then changed to happy, "Oh! I know! I will conjure a spell that will freese you where you stand, until Udonna gets back...Umm... _ **Corum Oviat Ditrum!**_ " With a flash, Claire was no longer there, and in her place was a woolly sheep.

Ro shook her head, "This is way too weird!"

 _~Scene Break~_

Out of Root Core, Nick lead the group of teens through the forest, looking for a way out. Ro wished she hadn't worn such flat shoes, but her black, star print converse had looked so appealing this morning, she just couldn't say no.

"Look," Maddie gasped as they stumbled upon what appeared to be a village, or what was left of it. Creatures such as fairies and goblins walked around, scavenging items, "Who are they?"

"I should have known you wouldn't stay at Root Core." The group turned to see Udonna, striding towards them.

"What happened here?" Maddie asked as the group approached the red haired woman.

"Woodland Village was destroyed," Udonna explained, "Tomorrow it will be another village. The Darkness destroys everything within its path, until they find what they want."

"What are they looking for?" Chip asked

"Me," She answered, before a clouded look filled her eyes, "And then they will go after you." Reality seemed to hit the group as they all slowly began to realize that what Udonna had been telling them, was very much true.

"Hang on a second," Nick cut through the tightness that had filled the air, "I never agreed to be apart of this."

"It is them! It is them" A new voice, a voice of a villager, stopped the conversation, "The protectors are here!" A crowd of mythical creatures began to gather around the group, "All hail the Mystic Force!" The whole village bowed down to the group,

"Always wondered what it'd be like to be worshipped." Xander murmured, "It's not so bad."

Ro groaned, "This whole magic thing just makes his brain swell more…"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and a large beast appeared with a growl. Udonna looked over at the teens, "Take out your wands!"

"Uh, we kinda left them back at the tree," Chip smiled sheepishly.

Udonna sighed, but stepped forward, "Alright, stand back, you leave me no choice." Her white wand appeared in her hand, "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" There was a blur of snow and an icy chill, "Flurry of Snow! White Mystic Ranger!" Standing before them, was Udonna, only know she wore the armor of a Power Ranger, decorated in white, blue, and gold.

"Now that's cool!" Vida exclaimed, the others nodding in agreement. However, Ro couldn't help but want to doubt what she saw. _Maybe this is all a dream, or that transformation was just some new kind of technology?_

Udonna lept forward and fired an icy blast at the monster. He deflected it as she landed on her feet and rasied his hand tosmash her, but she had already maneuvered out of the way with great speed and agility. Through the noise of the battle between the monster and Udonna, growls and snarls were heard. From the woods, the same creatures that attacked them earlier appeared.

"Well, as I see it, we have to choices. We can surrender and be destroyed-" Chip started

"Or fight?" Maddie finished

"We fight." Nick confirmed.

Ro added, "And probably be destroyed," The others looked at her, "Sorry, just being reasonable."

Just as they all stood ready, Xander stopped them, "There's a third option; Plan Xander. I'll just reason with them," Xander stepped forward at the monsters, "Hi, I'm Xander. We're not really from these parts, so if it's okay with you'll, we'll just be-" He didn't finish for he was knocked back with a swift kick to his chest. "I guess we fight."

The monster made the first move with an attack that sent everyone to the ground, but thankfully the group recovered quickly...but still didn't do well. None had any real previous fighting experience and were all just going by instinct. Kick, dodge, jump, punch, duck...Oh! And don't get killed.

"Remember; to use magic, all you need to do is believe in magic." Udonna said over the battle.

Chip, who was pressed up against a tree, was the first to believe, "What did she say? In order to use magic, all I have to do is believe in magic? Well, I do! I believe in magic!" Those simple words were enough to send lightning bolts at the monsters, knocking them away. Chip smiled, "Guys! The magic really works! Just believe!"

"I believe!" Xander exclaimed as he panted against a tree, "I believe in magic!" Vines flew from the trees and hit the monsters to the ground.

Madison shut her eyes tightly, "I believe in magic!" Water spurred from the ground and drowned out the monsters in front of her.

"I believe! I believe!" Vida shouted as she glared at the monsters surrounding her, and she was then wrapped in a whirlwind of pink air, "I'm a tornado!" The high winds knocked the creatures away, "I like, well, all except the color."

Then, there was Ro, who was cornered in a ditch by the monsters. _No, no, no! This can not be happening!_ She didn't want to believe, this had to be a dream! But...no. The monsters were real, her friends were in danger, this battle was real. "I guess, I'll put away logic," She swallowed, "I believe…I believe...I believe" It started out as a whisper, but grew into a shout "I believe in magic!" Shadows from the ditch grew and like arrows, pierced the skin of the monster, evaporating them at the touch.

Finally, Nick, who was knocked down by a group of monsters. They stood above him with their weapons and prepared to strike, "Okay! I guess I believe too!" All expect something to happen...but nothing did. There was no magic.

As the monsters lunged, ice crystals hit the creatures and materialized them. "Power down," Udonna said as she walked forward and gave a look of disappointment to Nick. The group then gathered around Udonna once more, "Well, well, very nice. You truly are the ones," The friends who had accepted magic grinned at one another, "Are you up to the task? Are you now ready to accept you legacy?"

"Oh, yeah!" Chip cheered, "Bring it on!"

"I'm in, "Vida said, "I kicked some serious evil back there!"

"This is so unlike me, but I'm sticking with my sister," Maddie nervously said.

"Someone's got to look out for these guys, right?" Xander added

"I would normally dismiss this and think you were all crazy, but after that magic stuff," Ro gave a smile, "Let's go save the world."

The others then turned to Nick, "Me?" They all waited on his answer, "No way, I'm out of here."

Ro's eyes widened, "Humana, humana, humana," Vida hit her upside the head to snap her out of her usual fluster, "You can't do that!"

"Look, the 'I believe in magic' thing?" Nick said, "It didn't work for me."

"Try believing again, maybe it didn't catch on the first time." Maddie suggested, being optimistic.

"He is a non-believer," Udonna sighed, "I can do nothing for him. Claire will see you out of the woods safely," She turned to the woods, "Claire!"

"Here I am!" It sounded more like a sheep then a girl. That's when everyone remembered that Claire had transformed herself into a sheep.

As Claire approached Udonna, she chuckled, "Oh, my dear child, when will you get your spells right? See him safe passage out of the woods."

"Yes, Udonna," Clare bleeped as she trotted next to Nick, "Follow meee." The other teens gave Nick a look of hope, would he change his mind? Would he stay?

Sadly, he did not. Instead, he turned away and followed Claire, away from the group. As they sat in silence, Udonna sighed sadly. She truly thought he had potential. The sorceresses prepared to speak, but a new figure formed behind them, one of darkness and evil.

"You may have defeated my Hidiacs, but you will not defeat me," The warrior, clad in purple armor said as he unveiled his sword, "Wolf Attack!" All six fell to the ground as their attacker chuckled darkly, "It is the end for you"

* * *

 **What do you think? Yes or a no? Sorry if there are a few mistakes, It's 11:30 here in California and I'm currently very lazy and don't feel like going over this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Make sure to favorite, follow, leave idea, comments, and be nice with criticism! Love you all and have a great day!**

 **POWER RANGERS FOREVER! ZORDON SHALL RISE AGAIN!**


	2. Note You Must Read

Good news; I'm out of school for the Summer and am able to have more time to write and update

Bad news; I'm leaving for two weeks! For two weeks Im at a camp where I can have no access to ANY electronics. I was planning about update earlier this week but once again, I've run into numerous speed bumps having to do with my health and living situation. Sorry. looks like youll have to wait two weeks. Trust me, it hurts me too. I had totally thought I'd be able to get a second chapter up, but apparently not

HOWEVER; In two weeks, once I get back, I'm making a vow to update more regularly. I swear it.

This is is the same for all my stories, so don't think Hiatus is only happening to this one. When I get back, I'll be making minor changes to the first chapter

See you all in one week! Love you all!


End file.
